Flashtrek
Flashtrek is a fan-made video game series by Vex Xiang. The series includes: *''Flashtrek'' *''Flashtrek: Broken Mirror 1'' *''Flashtrek: Broken Mirror 2'' *''Flashtrek: Romulan Wars'' *''Flashtrek: Assault'' Flashtrek 3'', ''4, and 5'' are incomplete. There are hacked versions of some of the games (''Broken Mirror 1, 2'', and ''4). In addition to the Star Trek games, there is FlashWars, which is basically a Star Wars modification of Flashtrek: Romulan Wars. ''FlashTrek'' The original Flashtrek is unique for being in some ways the most basic Flashtrek game. The game takes place in an alternate reality, in which the Federation is badly losing the Dominion War: the Dominion controls nearly the entire quadrant, and has pushed the Federation to a single remaining base on Bajor. The mission of the player is to drive the Dominion out of the Alpha Quadrant entirely. Gameplay begins at space station Deep Space Nine in the Bajoran system. The player is given a Danube-class runabout as a starting ship. It is small, slow, weak, and pathetic. Even the smallest enemy ship poses a significant threat to the player at first. To progress, the player must earn a superior ship. Rather than having in-game money or resources, Flashtrek has a system in which the player gains Prestige points, which represent how much the Federation trusts you with their remaining resources. Prestige is earned through trade, destroying Dominion ships, or by conquering star systems for the Federation, and is lost by repairing battle damage to your ship. With enough prestige, you can upgrade to better ships. Playable ships are: Runabout, Valiant-class,'' [[Defiant class|''Defiant-class]], ''Nova''-class, ''Steamrunner''-class, ''Intrepid''-class, ''Akira''-class, ''Prometheus''-class, and ''Sovereign''-class. There is an additional ship, the Galaxy-X class, which is immediately acquired at the end of the game for a final push against the last remaining Dominion system. Ships have limited torpedo ammunition, energy, hull points, and shield points. Shields and energy will recharge slowly over time, but your hull must be repaired and your torpedo supplies restocked at a starbase. Conquering a star system automatically puts a starbase in that system, so that you won't have to travel all the way back to Bajor just to make repairs. According to Vex Xiang, the original .fla file used for the creation of FlashTrek was lost; therefore, unless there is a backup of the file somewhere, neither Vex nor any fan developers will be able to modify the game. ''FlashTrek: Romulan Wars'' Original Version This is a relatively simple game structured around conflicts between the Federation and its enemies throughout history. Although the name of the game suggests that the game is about the Earth-Romulan War, you will also end up fighting Klingons and Borg. There are two resources to collect: dilithium and duranium, as well as special devices. These resources are used by to not only build new ships, but also develop new ship classes and technologies as well. The game begins in the ENT era, with the following level taking place during the early TOS era. Each level takes place in a different time period, all the way to the late VOY era at the final level. To complete a level, you must upgrade the allied starbase. In order to do this, though, the enemy starbase must be destroyed, and all enemy ships must be defeated. In order to unlock the ability to upgrade the base, you must research all technological upgrades unique to that era. Possibly the only major problem with the game is the level progression. After upgrading the allied starbase, the player must save the game, manually refresh the browser page, and reload the saved level. Modified and Fan-Created Versions *''FlashWars'' - A Star Wars game created by Vex Xiang, built on the Romulan Wars engine *''FlashTrek: Dominion Wars'' - A game based on the Dominion War, created by thecommandoboss, built on the Romulan Wars engine *Several half-completed modifications including Borg Invasion ''FlashTrek: Assault'' Original Version According to Vex Xiang, he created FlashTrek: Assault over a single weekend. It stands out from other FlashTrek ''games because it is a defense game rather than a spacecraft RPG. Instead of controling a single ship, the player commands a space station accompanied by an entire fleet of computer-controled starships. Enemies come in huge waves, with one wave per level. For each enemy destroyed, points are earned. The player can either try to destroy all enemies manually by using the starbase's main phaser weapon, or use points to buy ships to do the same job automatically. At the end of each level, the play has the ability to use points to buy upgrades and abilities to compensate for the growing strength of the enemy. Modified and Fan-Created Versions *FlashTrek: Assault 2'' - A version created by thecommandoboss with new features including realistic explosions, new ships and abilities, and modified weapons ''FlashTrek: Broken Mirror Sub-series'' ''Broken Mirror 1'' Flashtrek: Broken Mirror 1 is set in Star Trek's Mirror Universe, as seen in the Star Trek ''episodes "Mirror Mirror", "Crossover", and "In a Mirror, Darkly". Far more expansive than its predecessors, ''Broken Mirror is probably the most well-known Flashtrek game. You take on the persona of a newly-promoted captain in one of several galactic factions: the Terran Empire, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Cardassian Union, the Vulcan High Command, or the Ferengi Alliance. You also have the option of playing as an independent. The Borg and the Dominion are also available through "Easter Eggs". There is no defined objective, but there are very many in-game functions. Early in the game, your role is that of a merchant on trading assignments to collect latinum, which can be used to pay for better ships and weapons. Your starting vessel, which (unless you are Borg) will be a fragile, lightly-armed shuttle with a small cargo hold. Although you can travel freely and fight, the fuel efficiency of your starting ship will be very low, and you will not stand much of a chance against any vessel until you have bought either better weapons or a better ship. Your ship is your Avatar. It requires antimatter fuel, and needs to be repaired if it is damaged. It can carry trade goods, duranium (construction material), latinum, and up to 10 tools or weapons, of which 3 may be accessed with the Z key, the X key, or the Spacebar. All other tools must be accessed by the in-game menu. Planets are the center of everything in Flashtrek: Broken Mirror 1. (For simplicity in navigation, there is only one planet per star system, and the star systems are named for the planet in them, unlike the original Flashtrek. An example is the "Earth System.") It is here that you begin the game, and it is here that you can buy items such as ships and weaponry. Space stations are often located near planets, and may sell things that are unavailable at the planet itself, such as weapons. Uninhabited planets have no services, but can be colonized by the player or by a computer-controlled faction, though the latter is a rare occurence. Inhabited planets can be captured through military might by destroying the local space stations and military. At any planet, you can use duranium to build space stations in orbit, or ships to command. Ships produced at player controlled planets are completely free, but require a certain existing amount of deuranium for construction. Once constructed, the ship does not actually decrease the deuranium stock. Allied ships will follow any one of eight basic commands, which are linked to the number keys, and can be found in the game's menu. They can be left in a star system to perform the given action forever until told otherwise. All allied ships cost a set amount of latinum to maintain themselves. If you cannot pay for maintenance, allied ships will either deteriorate or their captains will defect to another empire. Skill points are required to perform some actions. For example, away team and navigation skill points are required to colonize/capture planets, or enter nebulae, respectively. To build skill points, either spend latinum on training classes, or continue attempting to perform a certain action, such as repeatedly sending away teams to ininhabited planets. Classes are *much* faster, and are not very expensive. Starting ships are: Danube runabout (Independent), Saber Class (Human),'' B'rel class'' (Klingon), Ferengi shuttle, (Cardassian), Vulcan warpship (Vulcan), Romulan scout ship (Romulan). Easter egg starters are: Borg cube (Borg), (Cardassian), Jem'Hadar fighter (Dominion). ''Broken Mirror 2'' Flashtrek: Broken Mirror 2 is, not surprisingly, the sequel to Broken Mirror 1. The game was originally developed by Vex Xiang, but his version was never finished. The work was continued by Silvershadows, who has improved the game considerably. The story of Broken Mirror 2 takes place immediately after the events of Broken Mirror 1. It involves an invasion by the Dominion. Using the constant conflict in the Alpha Quadrant as a distraction, the Dominion launched a massive surprise attack on the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Terran Empire. Having already been weakened by the Klingons, the Terran Empire was affected most severely by the brutal Dominion assault, and lost all of its territory, including Earth. Humans became slaves to the Dominion, and a few surviving refugees fled to a small planet called Terra Nova, where they discover the mothballed fleet of their once-powerful empire... Gameplay is basically the same as Broken Mirror 1, but several features have been added. Most notably, these additions include: *more ships, planets, and weapons *new story *a realistic swinging effect when maneuvering *escape pods (replaces reincarnation) *"starship insurance" - costs 1% of all earnings, but the player is saved from losing money if their ship is destroyed *a game editor *new "Vorta" race *modified graphics *many more minor changes Modified and Fan-Created Versions *''When Universes Collide'' - Multi-Universe crossover modification by Jerome Star, never completed *''Flashtrek: Delta Expanse'' - Voyager/Delta Quadrant version by Silvershadows, not entirely finished but available on Kongregate nonetheless. *''FlashGate'' - Stargate adaption of Broken Mirror *''Broken Mirror 3, 4, and 5'' - None of these came anywhere near completion (see below) ''Star Trek Broken Mirror'' '' Flashtrek: Broken Mirror 3'' was originally intended to be a Flashtrek game with a campaign mode. The game was never completed. More recently, a new game has begun production in place of Broken Mirror 3, with a story taking place in the same Mirror Universe as the Flash-based Broken Mirror games. It has been titled Star Trek Broken Mirror, and will be a free-to-play 3D online game built with the Unity engine. It is hoped that, when completed, the game will be a 3D universe with the 2D heart of Flashtrek: Broken Mirror. The primary developers of Star Trek Broken Mirror are Chris Cameron (Project Director) and Joao Borrego (Lead Developer). They have published occasional Development Log videos to keep the public informed of their progress. It is being developed rather casually by volunteers from around the world. It has a tentative release date of September 8th, 2015. Anyone who has a thoughtful idea or suggestion is encouraged to share it. External links Vex Xiang's Official Site * The official website of Flashtrek's developer Official Games * FlashTrek * FlashTrek: Romulan Wars * FlashWars * FlashTrek: Assault * FlashTrek: Broken Mirror * FlashTrek: Broken Mirror 2 Incomplete Broken Mirror Games * FlashTrek: Broken Mirror 3 * FlashTrek: Broken Mirror 4 Fan-Created * FlashTrek: Dominion Wars * FlashTrek: Assault 2 * FlashTrek: Delta Expanse * FlashGate * Borg Invasion - a few other half-completed versions are on this same site '''Star Trek Broken Mirror '''(Unity Game) * Broken Mirror 3 Development Logs and Gameplay Clips * Flashtrek Broken Mirror 3 official forums ("Infinity Corner") Category:Fan gaming Category:Game Development